


Безумное чаепитие Долорес [art]

by Agapushka



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Амбридж грохнула дверью своего кабинета и резко опустилась в кресло. Мерзкая школа! Такое впечатление, что не только ученики, но и преподаватели сговорились против нее.- Может, по чашечке чая? - промурлыкал сзади вкрадчивый голос.Амбридж резко обернулась и увидела сзади себя широкую улыбку кота, парящую над столом. Постепенно появилась голова и часть туловища.- Опять ты со своим чаем! Я уже не знаю, сколько чашек нужно выпить, чтобы привести свои нервы в порядок.- Кто говорит, что нет ничего лучше для успокоения нервов, чем чашечка чаю, на самом деле не пробовали настоящего чаю. Это как укол адреналина прямо в сердце. Самое то, что нужно для новых свершений, - Чеширский Кот кувыркнулся в воздухе и указал лапой на чайник. - Разливай, Долорес!
Kudos: 2





	Безумное чаепитие Долорес [art]

**Author's Note:**

> Амбридж грохнула дверью своего кабинета и резко опустилась в кресло. Мерзкая школа! Такое впечатление, что не только ученики, но и преподаватели сговорились против нее.  
> \- Может, по чашечке чая? - промурлыкал сзади вкрадчивый голос.  
> Амбридж резко обернулась и увидела сзади себя широкую улыбку кота, парящую над столом. Постепенно появилась голова и часть туловища.  
> \- Опять ты со своим чаем! Я уже не знаю, сколько чашек нужно выпить, чтобы привести свои нервы в порядок.  
> \- Кто говорит, что нет ничего лучше для успокоения нервов, чем чашечка чаю, на самом деле не пробовали настоящего чаю. Это как укол адреналина прямо в сердце. Самое то, что нужно для новых свершений, - Чеширский Кот кувыркнулся в воздухе и указал лапой на чайник. - Разливай, Долорес!

[ ](http://hogsland.com/uploads/posts/2018-03/1521436951_sbh4nf1ksi0.jpg)


End file.
